


崩壞 [上]

by springtoffee



Series: 崩壞 [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Series: 崩壞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570390
Kudos: 8





	崩壞 [上]

# 35/75 哥哥Line

# 混亂崩壞的ABO

# 私設多多多

........................................

[上]

事情發生得很突然，沒有人預料到這樣的可能性。  
如果不是他們過於篤定，當徵兆出現的時候，應該會有所警覺，而不是…。

但，一切都太遲了。

……………………..

那是一個炙熱濕黏的初夏，五月中旬豔陽便烤蒸籠般讓人悶得喘不過氣。  
韓胜宇和曹承衍窩在他們位於地下一階的工作室裡作曲，潮濕又空氣不流通的半地下，老舊的冷氣轟隆隆運轉的聲音吵得令人頭疼，吹出的冷風卻是差強人意，要涼不涼苟延殘喘的。

韓胜宇忍不住將放置地上的小型電風扇放在椅子上架高，試圖將冷氣吹出的涼風分散到各個角落，製造出人為循環效果。

曹承衍撐著頭用手指按摩太陽穴，試圖讓一縷縷抽痛的神經藉由外界壓迫而稍作暫緩，卻成效不彰。

他已經連著一個星期失眠，睡眠品質不佳直接影響了胃口，以至於飲食也極端不正常。除了每天必備的黑咖啡之外，他幾乎不記得自己前一天吃過什麼? 或許什麼也沒吃?

忍住從食道中向上冒得酸水，曹承衍從一旁的抽屜摸出一包蘇打餅，隨便囫圇吞棗的往嘴裡塞，心裡想著再不吃飯該血糖過低了，或許午餐可以叫個炸醬麵和豬排飯什麼的。

“承衍啊，休息一下吧。我看你臉色難看的很。” 韓胜宇在寫詞，電腦螢幕的藍光反射在他臉上，看得出他也是一臉疲憊。

“我也想啊，可是時間不夠。這條怎麼都改不過來，快瘋了都。” 將眼前的器材一拍，曹承衍仰身倒向旋轉椅背。

他們是地下樂團’深紅’，是幾個喜歡音樂的人因緣際會巧合奏在一起，都喜歡音樂性格又合拍，自組了團原本在校園社團活動中演奏，音樂吸引人團員又各個高大俊俏，很快的成了校園明星，不光是自己學校的慶典中表演，連附近學校都慕名前來，邀請他們去校園巡演。

這樣的團體當然會被星探注意到，上個月的校園演出結束後，Oneit娛樂公司的星探遞名片，言下之意有意培養他們成為偶像樂團出道。

得知他們的音樂都是雙主唱兩人製作的時候更是喜不自勝，簽約合同裡更標明給予作詞作曲編曲等製作者不同的分成比例，和唱片銷量、Fancafe人數積累的分成比例等級。

條件是他們校園成名後給的最優渥的一個，當然也是眾多向他們伸橄欖枝的經紀公司中名氣最響亮的一個。

團員們當然是高興的不得了，成軍近兩年，終於有能正式出道的機會，哪個人會不激動呢?

鼓手李翰洁、電子吉他手金曜漢倆人是同學，也是曹承衍的學弟，鍵盤手兼副唱金宇碩和曹承衍同年，是不同系的同學，另一主唱兼貝斯手的韓胜宇，則是大一屆的學長。

在學時，除了練團之外還得忙功課，甚至為了支應交通和樂器保養等等雜支，幾個人還在外面打工貼補練團的費用。

辛苦極了，也挺充實的。

隨著韓胜宇畢業，一群人才真正開始思考”未來”這個議題，該繼續嗎? 校園友誼演出根本只給得人情車馬費，入不敷出。

幾個人乾脆把工作調整為餐廳服務生，晚餐時間是端盤子、帶位、打雜等等，晚餐過後餐廳轉為小酒館，有機會的時候他們便在小舞台上作隨興演出。

知道他們、喜歡他們的人越來越多，甚至私底下都為他們開小型粉絲團了，實際能得到的收益卻還是微薄的。

現在可好了，找到合適的經紀公司，合約也簽了。

他們用為數不少的合約金添購了最新型製作音樂的器材，只等著曹承衍和韓胜宇將曲子做好，就可以進行下一步編舞和錄唱的工作了。

他們等這一天不知等了多久了。

意外就是這個時候發生的。

……………..

一整天昏昏沉沉以為自己生病吞了兩顆止痛感冒藥的曹承衍，終於渾身發熱四肢發軟的從旋轉椅噗通一下滑落，跌在木製地板上。他燥熱不安的喘息著，從來不曾有過的情潮突然無徵兆的從體內蜂擁而出，連跟著被扯下的綿軟記憶靠枕擦過肌膚，都讓他顫慄的發起抖來。

一直戴耳機專注在旋律中為了作詞押韻絞盡腦汁的韓胜宇，直到被突如而來炭燒咖啡的苦澀香氣包圍時，還想著不知誰這麼好心，居然還知道帶咖啡給他們提神，下一秒卻被自身被迫激起的情慾衝擊的莫名其妙也難以自制。

沒錯，身為Alpha的韓胜宇被迫發情了，而引發他情潮的Omega信息素，竟然來自這個只有兩人的密閉空間裡?!

“搞什麼鬼?” 怒吼著甩開耳機的韓胜宇這才發現房間另一頭曹承衍桌旁根本沒了人影，急忙探身過去查探，卻發覺濃郁的炭燒咖啡信息素的味道，竟是來自這個應該沒有信息素的Beta曹承衍?

“不要碰….。” 拒絕的詞語卻是以黏膩的呻吟聲吐出唇際，曹承衍只覺得被韓胜宇觸碰的肌膚引起層層顫慄感，酥麻和情慾順著肌膚傳達神經末梢，讓他的身體更加熾熱難耐，身上某個部位硬得發疼，而身後那個羞恥的部位竟有種濕順黏膩的空虛感。

他不知道自己是怎麼了? 身為Beta的他不是沒有生理需要，但是從來不曾體會過全然無助的被迫情潮，好想要被撫觸，好想被雄猛的入侵貫穿，身體內部想要被填滿充實的慾望，是他難以理解並且無法啟齒的。

韓胜宇的狀況也好不到哪裡去，毫無戒心的靠近是因為知道曹承衍是貨真價實的Beta，他的手心才觸碰對方不知為何突然絲滑柔嫩不堪的手腕上的肌膚，如同觸電般的震撼情慾猛然爆發。

焦糖奶油的甜香一瞬間佔領了整個空間。韓胜宇的信息素無法抑制的噴發而出，和空氣中已然濃郁的炭燒咖啡苦香氣完美的融合在一起，彷彿他們本來是一體。

韓胜宇體內的Alpha本能一旦完美觸發，他的理智被輕易被掌控，閉屏遮蓋不知被推散到哪個角落裡，全然無法思考的。只是本能的伸手，無法抑制的想從對方身上需索更多。

他需要狠狠地擒住眼前著個讓他失了心智的Omega，需要撕咬對方的頸項宣示主權，被迫發情的Alpha很難抑制自己的本性，他只能向前衝去奪取去開拓去佔有，並且敲開發情Omega那原本不容易開啟的秘密甬道，突進生殖腔在內成結，讓Omega為自己孕育一個又一個的下一代。

等韓胜宇稍稍恢復神智的時候，曹承衍已經被他剝的半裸，趴在他身下陷入昏迷的狀態中。他傲人的硬挺強硬的突破子宮口，韓胜宇驚駭地感受到自己竟然是成結射精後，處於逐漸消褪的過程。

曹承衍的頸子被他咬的痕印斑斑，上面最怵目驚心的，是腺體被咬破已然完全標記的模樣。

他，完全標記了，曹承衍!!

……………..

結還未消，他根本退不出來。然而身體稍微挪動摩擦，從肌膚接觸的各個部位仍傳來綿長的快感。

腦海中突然湧進數小時前曹承衍被他折騰的模樣，那細長的眼眸晶燦燦的閃爍著鑽石般的淚光，肌膚粉嫩白裡透紅的仿若櫻花葉片般的絲滑，令人愛不釋手，那人喘息般的呻吟比平時說話聲線低了不少，卻更深深搔到韓胜宇心底的癢處，他鉗住曹承衍的手，高舉過頭，用唇舌和齒尖膜拜了他全身，更從對方因為興奮輕顫的反應中，得到滿足感。

曹承衍的內裡彷彿為他量身訂做般，對於他傲人的長度和尺寸毫無困難的包覆吸取並且吞入了，裡頭甚至有張小嘴般的對著他的頂稍吸吮不放，韓胜宇興奮的將身長也高的曹承衍強行壓制在身下，他因為練舞而柔軟的雙腿向兩邊扯開，韓胜宇甚至能將自己的恥骨整個貼合曹承衍的，將自己的全部完全深入曹承衍誘人的內穴中。

即使如此，發育不甚完全的內穴仍是偏窄而且壓迫性強，韓胜宇被他反射性的收縮夾的幾乎快忍不住爆發，他擒著曹承衍的跨不讓他亂動，逼得曹承衍難耐的磨蹭著，

“別動….. 該死。” 韓胜宇極力想控制自己的衝動，但是被Omega誘導被迫迎來的發情本就不在他能自主的範圍內，他能夠不粗魯粗暴已經是極限了，身下濕熱滑嫩的肉體，韓胜宇終於是忍不住大開大合的衝撞了起來。

曹承衍全身都是敏感處，每一次開拓深入都帶起令他震顫的快感，他不由自主發出綿長的呻吟，然後在韓胜宇觸碰到深處某一點的時候激烈的掙扎了起來，連他自己都不能理解的快感和痛楚同時迸發，潛意識知道那不是應該被觸碰的地方。

他失焦的雙眼驚恐地大睜，緊抓著韓胜宇的手臂，”不…。” 語句被強力的頂入的動作衝撞得破碎不堪，”哈啊啊…。” 連話也說不出，只剩下尖銳的細喊。韓胜宇毫無意識只剩下本能，他的硬挺擠壓又突進，滑嫩的甬道終於被他撐開了一道細縫。他只知道他必須要進去，那天堂一般的地方。

曹承衍的呻吟細喊甚至哭泣都是他的興奮劑，他可以從內裡抽搐的反應知道曹承衍又一次被他頂射了，卻無法停止衝撞，他體內蒸騰的慾望必須達到頂峰，他要進入那最隱密的深處，全面的攻陷佔有對方才行。

終於成結腫脹的卡住曹承衍那未完全發育的子宮頸時，曹承衍已經因為過度快感和韓胜宇過度堅挺碩大帶來的痛楚進入半昏迷狀態，韓胜宇在裏頭噴發的時候，他還是因為敏感的內壁承受不了如此噴射的刺激，昏迷中身體仍抖縮的又洩了一次身。

已經不知道被插射多少次的曹承衍，最後徹底昏了過去。而緊抱著他的韓胜宇，發出滿足的嘆息後也因為精力消耗使用，隨後倒在曹承衍身上。

………………..

等待結消散縮小的時間裡，韓胜宇回復了意識和神智。

羞愧、苦惱、錯愕、氣憤….。各種情緒在短短十來分鐘的時間裡，如跑馬燈般在韓胜宇的腦海中奔馳。

然而最後，戰勝愧疚情緒的，讓他更深深在胸懷中翻湧的，是那個叫做氣惱的情緒。

因為曹承衍是Beta，每個人都知道也如此認為，不會有人刻意做保護或者防範。他幾乎是完全無所預知無所防備的情況之下，被扯著陷入情慾，這樣隨隨便便因為無法抗制的Alpha慾望本能，將人完全標記的事情，韓胜宇甚至有種自己反而是被強的那個。

他現在得對曹承衍負責了。  
在不屬於他自主意識的情況下。

曹承衍…..，只是個朋友，是個工作夥伴啊。韓胜宇從來不曾對他有過任何想法，了不起就是個有趣又有才華的弟弟，至多是這樣了。

他心中，一直放著的，是其他人啊。

據他所知，曹承衍喜歡的是他們的鼓手李翰洁，那兩人的感情，明眼人一看便知，現在搞成這樣，他們該如何是好?

………………………..

“為什麼不說你是Omega?” 韓胜宇並非抱怨，只是陳述他的疑惑。

“我不是。” 韓胜宇清醒的早，有足夠時間消化這件讓他難以接受的狀況，但曹承衍才恢復意識，他接過韓胜宇從小櫥櫃裡翻出的衣物，試圖和體內莫名空虛脆弱的情緒對抗，”我是Beta，剛成年時鑑定過的。”

“但是你… 發情潮… 怎麼?” 怎麼說都不可能說好的話，韓胜宇只期望曹承衍不要誤會他的意思。

“我不太清楚，麻煩胜宇哥打電話給其他人，說今天團練取消，讓他們不要過來。”

“我去醫院檢查，會給哥你一個交代的。” 曹承衍捏著指尖強迫自己穩定，他的意識清醒腦筋清楚，情緒卻是非常不穩定，他不確定這是不是因為方才突然發生發情潮的緣故，但是他沒打算讓韓胜宇為難，他想，如果自己坦蕩一些，被迫發情的韓胜宇或許會不那麼自責吧。

“承衍啊。” 韓胜宇習慣性伸手拉住曹承衍的手腕，然後在對方不做聲盯著兩人相連的手看時，默默的收了回去，”要我陪你去嗎? 醫院。” 

“不用了，這一點小事我一個人可以。” 曹承衍擠出個蒼白的微笑。

“哥….，我想，這件事…..，我們是不是…?” 詢問的看著韓胜宇。

而韓胜宇審視的看著曹承衍，這個弟弟習慣將心事藏的深，連他也不是很清楚，曹承衍的真實想法。

“你的意思是不公開?” 

“這樣對哥比較好吧? 對我也是。” 眉峰不自覺的鎖了起來，這麼說著話的曹承衍心中突然翻湧著悲傷情緒，他甩了甩頭暗自提醒，這不是他真正的情緒，是那個莫名其妙會發情的Omega本性搞出來的招數，別輕易掉入陷阱。

他繼續按耐著極度不安需要Alpha擁抱安撫的情緒，試圖說服韓胜宇。  
“我知道哥對垠尚的感覺。今天這樣，已經對哥很抱歉了，不說，才不會讓垠尚產生不必要的陰影。”

“那你呢?” 韓胜宇不知為什麼自己要這樣做，他的內心似乎受了牽引，讓他不由自主地站起身，一把將曹承衍摟在懷裡。

說的這麼逞能、這麼堅強，說話的是擁有Beta理性的曹承衍，但標記後產生聯繫感，韓胜宇只感到他的Omega無助與脆弱。

問題是，衝動的將人抱了滿懷，韓胜宇的腦海中卻理性告知，其實曹承衍說的一點兒也沒錯。

快瘋了都。

腦袋和情緒好像被兩個完全不同的個體所分別操控，理性和感性完全背道而馳。他們到底該怎麼辦?

“你不要我陪，我就不去。尊重你。”

“但是，如果有什麼萬一，你知道…. Omega發情時完全標記的…，那個一定得讓我知道。我… 會負責的。”

曹承衍早在被韓胜宇焦糖奶油的氣息包圍時，逞強的身軀便軟了下來，他倚在對方肩頭的面頰被眼眶中不斷落下的淚珠所打濕。

不可以這樣。曹承衍，你得振作起來，不要因為個莫名其妙的生理因素，隨隨便便想要依靠別人。

這麼一想，曹承衍勉力推開身前的他的Alpha，即使臉頰被淚水沾濕，卻仍挺直著身子往後退一步，”我懂得，哥不要擔心，應該不會是你想的那樣子。”

卻也不是他想要的樣子。

…………………………..

“是隱性Omega。”

醫生的一句話，彷彿判了曹承衍死刑。

誰想當什麼Omega啊，還是隱性基因，披著Beta外皮，彷彿未爆彈，沒有人知道它會什麼時候發作?

“有些例子是身為Beta的隱性Omega一輩子不知道自己其實是Omega的事實，也沒有發情期、只是比其他Beta有機會受孕而已的過完一生。”

“那為什麼我的隱性會變成顯性呢?” 曹承衍忿忿不平，那種柔弱無能為力還充滿情潮的身體讓曹承衍太反感，他不懂自己怎麼就成了那樣的Omega了?

“這說不準的，可能是基因，也可能是生活型態影響。好比說特別緊張、壓力過大、生活作息不正常等等，都可能逼迫到體內自律神經傳導，觸發Omega自我保護機制…。”

曹承衍聽著說明，醫生每說一句他就更低垂了肩，哪個觸發的緣由他都有，準備出道寫歌開會改編曲定裝拍照等等，每天每天都忙得跟陀螺般，有做不完的事，準備不完的工作，還有太多不確定性，哪個都是高度壓力和壓榨精力的狀況。

所以說，他的隱性因子被觸發，還是自找的囉?!  
也太倒楣了。

曹承衍聽著醫生不斷殷切的叮囑，害怕這個突然二十來歲才成為Omega的新鮮人不懂得照顧自己，曹承衍實在沒精力多聽細節，只能無奈的打斷醫生。

“我需要抑制劑，還有防止信息素外露的信息貼。”  
“最後，麻煩醫生給我做個療程，我不想意外懷….孕。” 很艱難的說出懷孕兩個字，曹承衍沒想到這輩子居然還可能和懷孕掛上鉤。

還好科技日漸發達的現在，雖然發情期被完全標記的受孕率非常高，但也不是沒有解決的辦法，事後盡快去醫院做處理，在受精卵著床前做防護手段，是有可能避免懷孕的。

雖然得尊重病人意願，然而對於為非強暴或者不正常手段可能受孕的Omega做這樣的事後避孕，醫生仍滿臉不認同，卻也無可奈何。在醫生的眼中，Omega如此稀少，每個可能受孕的Omega都是需要被珍惜與保護的。

可惜曹承衍態度十分堅決，畢竟他自我認同中還是個Beta，以Beta思維模式生活了大半輩子，他並不想理解Omega在社會中有什麼被期待甚至被賦予的任務。

更何況，現在是懷孕的時機嗎?

當然不是，他們簽了約，歌得寫、舞得練、要出道的準備一個都少不了。簽約金已拿了一部分，別說還不起，曹承衍不能為了他自己一個人的狀況，影響了整個團體終於能出道的夢想。

……………………

韓胜宇再次看見曹承衍的時候，已經是兩天後的事情。

當中曹承衍曾傳過訊息給他，告知在醫院檢查的結果。包含是隱性Omega被過勞壓力等激發的狀況，以及’很幸運’沒有懷孕等等的事實。

韓胜宇不知該怎麼形容看見訊息時的感覺，一來是慶幸沒有因為那次的意外引發更令人難處理的狀況，Alpha天性中和Omega結合，並且還是完全標記的結合產生的期待感，竟讓他有種悵然若失的感受。

尤其字裡行間，曹承衍不斷的道歉的口吻，韓胜宇覺得這個朋友般的弟弟似乎拉遠了距離，好像之後，除了是隊友等工作上的關係外，他打算將兩人放在天平的最兩端，疏離而淡漠的。

…………….

韓胜宇打開工作室的門，裡頭一股咖啡濃香已然傳了出來，卻不是曹承衍的味道，而是充當廚房的檯子上，不知什麼時候買的咖啡壺，咕嘟咕嘟的冒著香氣，充斥了整個房間。

曹承衍工作桌旁，李翰洁坐在一旁狀似親密的掛在他肩上，一同看著螢幕上的音頻，低聲商討些什麼。

韓胜宇覺得有些不痛快，卻也知道這是自己本能在作祟。只得清了清喉嚨，開口問候，”翰洁什麼時候來的? 今天不用打工?” 

“請假了。” 李翰洁聳聳肩不怎麼在乎的說，”本來想承衍哥不舒服，過來看看，沒想到他就是偷懶，來的時候他還在睡大覺呢。” 好笑的捏著曹承衍的肩膀，被打開了也不意為意的繼續伸手揉亂他的頭髮。

這本來就是那兩人的相處模式，看在韓胜宇眼裡卻已然變了味。尤其是曹承衍比平日更蒼白的臉色和看著他時略顯緊張的神情，都讓他不愉快極了。

“哥，你幹嘛?” 李翰洁感受到同為Alpha的韓胜宇竟然散發出鎮嚇性的信息素，只感到莫名其妙。

“不，沒事，不好意思，昨天熬夜了，現在精神狀況不太好…。” 努力收起不自覺散發出的信息素，韓胜宇說著彆腳的說詞，上前將音檔交給曹承衍，”這些是改好的部分，你看看。” 

指尖接觸的地方十分冰冷，甚至帶著點微微地顫抖，韓胜宇眉峰一皺，忍不住的說，”不舒服就說，逞什麼強?” 

曹承衍藉著李翰洁在他背後看不見，快速伸手抹開臉上因為韓胜宇靠近輕易引發的淚水，努力壓抑體內隱隱將起的不安，”真沒什麼，睡過一陣好些了。”

“是吧是吧，我就說他沒事。這樣吧，等一會兒去好好吃一頓，每天窩在這地下室，都曬不到太陽的，對身體也不好。” 李翰洁手一勾，輕易把曹承衍攬在懷裡搓揉，曹承衍有半刻的僵硬，他現在好像鼻子壞掉了似的，誰的信息素即使收得再好，也總是一絲一縷的鑽入他鼻中。

原來李翰洁的信息素真的是陽光下棉花田的味道呢!

以前老聽他自己吹噓，這樣的信息素有多受人歡迎，曹承衍那時只覺得小小遺憾，他一個Beta是不可能聞得到的。還被拖著去賣香精油的商店，等李翰洁挑了半天，送他個棉花田的精油薰香，還喃喃抱怨著，”有七八分相像了，但還是沒有我的好聞。”

現在終於感受了陽光普照從棉花田深處散發出的清新氣息，曹承衍只覺得全身不舒服，體內深處已將他完全包圍的焦糖奶油氣息，強勢的占領他的身心，對於其他Alpha的信息素，帶著隱隱約約的排斥感。

怎麼還這樣呢? 曹承衍煩燥的揉著額角，抑制劑打了，遮蔽信息素的貼布也牢牢按在腺體上，難道他就不能回到正常人的生活，得要回回受周遭人們信息素氣味的影響?

曹承衍不知道的是，由於他對韓胜宇並非全心全意臣服，內心深處閃躲和不安的情緒不同於一般Omega對於自己Alpha的喜悅愛意。身體即使被標記了，卻處於不安躁動的狀態，也因此對於身旁對他施放好感的Alpha氣息，產生了排斥與抵抗的反應。

李翰洁不曉得，在他認知中曹承衍就是個Beta，他也不在意，喜歡一個人還管他是Beta、Omega甚至是Alpha嗎? 韓胜宇卻清楚的很，尤其自己的Omega就在身邊，不管自願與否，標記後的聯繫是難以抗拒的，又在同一空間裡，他沒有比哪個時候更清楚曹承衍的狀況和情緒起伏了。

“說話就說話，有必要這樣摟摟抱抱的嗎?” 一把扯住繼續蹂躪曹承衍的李翰洁的手腕，韓胜宇的Alpha氣勢很輕易流露了出來。

當身旁Alpha散發敵意時，迎面反擊絕對是強大Alpha的本能。李翰洁也是強A，他默默站起身，擋在曹承衍面前，將韓胜宇隔在外，一身雄厚的信息素就此炸開，激的曹承衍當場便失去骨頭般匡噹一下癱軟在地板上。

李翰洁回身一看，嚇得連忙跪在曹承衍身旁，他不懂為什麼曹承衍反應這麼大，難道真的是生病了而他卻看不出? 皺著眉攬著曹承衍，才想說什麼，卻見懷中的人眼眶含淚向他身後的人伸出手……。

“搞什麼…..?” 詫異的回眸，只見韓胜宇竟然蹲在他身旁，朝曹承衍張開了手臂，而這自尊心比天高的哥，竟然自己挪了幾步，轉身投到韓胜宇懷裡去。

“…….承衍…哥?” 一時間李翰洁的心彷彿被無數尖刺扎得生疼。

他以為….. 以為他和曹承衍之間有種沒說破的默契，比兄弟更親密、比情人少了些黏膩，他以為這是他們情感搭建的模式，不想因為形式化的關係影響其他人，畢竟還是工作夥伴，正式的情人關係往往帶給彼此限制與壓力，造成爭吵什麼的也會為旁邊的人帶來不便。

像是幫曹承衍為他解答，韓胜宇摸索著曹承衍藏在領子中的信息素隔離貼，小心翼翼的撕了下來。

一時間，空氣中散發出一股不同於咖啡機製造的，屬於苦澀炭燒咖啡的幽香，當中竟還完美的調和著焦糖奶油的濃稠氣息。

這還需要言語說明嗎? 

完全不用。

李翰洁怎麼會聞不出來，這是被韓胜宇Alpha信息素標記的Omega的味道?

Omega? 曹承衍?  
真的嗎?  
那為什麼選擇的是韓胜宇，不是他李翰洁?

李翰洁的臉一陣青一陣白，最後一咬牙，轉身奪門而出。

甩門的聲音是這麼響，震垮了曹承衍的心，他無法抵抗身體對韓胜宇的需求與依賴，但是對於傷害了喜歡的人，曹承衍只知道他的心在滴血，卻不知該如何合挽回。

\--TBC--


End file.
